


Lemmon Poppy Seed

by BeatrixBlack



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Imprinting, Light Angst, Marijuana, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Soulmates, We Die Like Men, i never know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixBlack/pseuds/BeatrixBlack
Summary: “Dude you’re fucking huge,” she finally said, breaking the silence. Despite the rest of the pack being dozens of feet away Seth could hear Paul snicker. He wished they’d fuck off. Seth barley heard Loey’s comment. All he could think was how beautiful Loey's voice sounded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another fanfiction about Seth and some random chick. Some notes before you get started; the timeline is screwed and I can't find the energy to look through my books and figure out what happens in what order. So I'm sorry if that bothers anyone. Also this has not been edited by anyone and I wish I could claim English is not my first language but it is. And I'm about to get my undergrad. So any mistakes, truly, my bad. Also there’s a lot of smell and scent stuff happening here. I don’t know. I think I just feel like they would be able to smell mood off people kind of like wolves and that would effect everything they do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> I am almost done writing the entire thing but it's way too long to post in one or just a few parts. So enjoy my babies. Updates shouldn't be more than a week apart.

It was noon and she was high and her socks were squeezing her ankles too hard. The sun was hidden, the clouds daunting, and the air sticky and thick. 

La Push in September is muggy as hell. 

Her parents had left their home earlier that morning to go to work; she never left her bed because she was “having bad period cramps”. Unfortunately not completely untrue. Smoking made her period pains go away. It also helped her forget how terrible the weather was. And how there was a pimple currently sitting right between her eyebrows. And how her life sucked. 

They moved to La Push three years ago, when she was only fifteen. Her older brother left two months after that, when he was only seventeen. And basically that was the last time she was happy. 

Loey hated her parents. They were absent and stuck up and frankly dull as a mimosa sans the champagne. Her mother was smothered in curly brown hair that fell just below her over-sized ear lobes. She spent her days sitting in the front office of an elementary school in Forks. Her father was clean-shaven and had blue eyes that where vibrant as a piece of toast. He was a fucking bird watcher. They named their son Devon and their daughter Logan. Idiots. 

After smoking a bowl all by herself, Loey thought it a good idea to take a walk. She slithered out of her warm bed and bent to slide her burks on. On her way out her bedroom Loey threw her house keys into the pocket of her sweat pants. 

She easily ducked the low ceilings on her way down the stairs. Her six foot father was in constant danger of giving himself a concussion on the stairs. Devon was lucky enough to receive the good genes from their parents. He was tall and had dark curly hair with warm, chocolate eyes. His build was athletic and his smile was gorgeous. Loey was an underage looking five foot one. Her thick thighs and ass didn’t stop her from getting carded for PG-13 movies. Loey had her father’s ugly straight, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were blue yet somehow everyone assumed they were brown because they were so boring. 

Skipping past the back door Loey fled by their home office, filled with online college work she needed to be doing. 

Outside the air somehow felt worse than it looked. She started down the path through the forest that led to the beach. In the trees she breathed in the peace and tranquility. Birds chirped and the trees smelt great, but Loey was sweating quite a bit by the time the short walk was over. Once at the beach she settled herself in front of a log looking out into the ocean. Loey loved the ocean. Sometimes she thought there had to be magic in there. The waves whispered to her secrets she felt must be true. Mermaids? Fuck yeah. Krakens? You know they already found them. 

As she thought, the neighborhood freaks pulled up into the parking lot behind her and very loudly got out of their car, carrying Frisbee’s and footballs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seth woke up that morning at three am. Apparently when the newest member of the pack is still adjusting and not going to school they get scheduled for all the worst rotations. 

He grabbed for a muffin Emily made last night and listed to his new brothers argue over who gets the last lemon poppy seed. Seth stretched his new legs. It was a large adjustment to being six foot five when you where five foot seven last month. Not only his legs but his voice dropped and his muscles chiseled and even though nobody’s asking yes, his penis did get larger too. It was like going through puberty again except this time the voices in your head are not your conscious or your dead dad or anything but the seven other occupants of the pack. 

Seeing what they saw was okay for a little bit. Even cool, to know what you’re seeing is coming from your own eyes but to also know every sight, sound, smell and feeling your friends are experiencing too. Yeah it was cool, until he learned about every time Sam and Emily have sex or Jared and Kim or Jacob and his hand thinking of that chick who lives in Forks. Or even worse, seeing your sister’s naked body, pop up in everyone’s mind. And I mean _everyone_. Also, Seth thinks, nobody knows how hard it is sensor your thoughts. Even in like dictator situations where people aren’t allowed to say what they think they still had their thoughts to themselves. 

But not Seth. Seth was a sixteen year old boy. He had thoughts and feelings and okay yes _one_ time, just _one_ time he had a sex dream about Diego Luna but that doesn’t mean he’s gay and it sure as hell doesn’t mean he’s checking Paul out every time he fucking glances at him. But even if it was just one incident Seth would have gotten over it but no, his older and moody sister can see everything he thinking. That means no thinking about chi chi’s, ta ta’s or any of it. And that’s nearly impossible. So yeah basically Seth lives in fear and embarrassment. It’s a new feeling to wake up from a sick sex dream and then to feel dread and fear because you know other people aren’t just going to hear about it, no they’re going to feel it and see it and hear it too. 

But anyway. Seth was tired basically and feeling sorry for himself. That’s why when Quil gathered the boys, Leah and Sam where on their routine (awkward), to go to the beach and play some games. Seth had to go. Otherwise everyone would know he was moody and make it even worse for him. 

When they pulled up to the beach they all knew someone was there, not far away. We could also tell how many squirrels, hikers, dogs, birds and fish were anywhere in a five mile radius if we really concentrated. But it wasn’t just any girl. It was a girl that carried the smell of dank weed and slightly, Seth is embarrassed to admit, menstruation. Seth also could tell underneath all the weed and period blood that this chick was an old classmate, Loey, who had graduated this past spring. 

Seth hadn’t been to school since the first week back from summer break, two weeks ago, and wouldn’t be going back for one more. No one at school really knew how huge and hot Seth had gotten. He was also confused how he could recognize someone’s sent if he hadn’t seen them since before he phased but that’s just how the super smelling works, everyone has their own sent that he had always been smelling just couldn’t really tell. 

As they approached the beach, somehow Seth was discovering new depths and notes to Loey’s smell. She smelt sweet but in a rich way, like plums or prunes. She also had musk to her; it reminded him of leather and sweat. He liked it, he was kind of really into it. Seth couldn’t tell his feet where moving until Embry called out his name. He was ten feet away from where he last remembered standing. Seth turned around, broken momentarily by a spell, when he smelt the sharp scent of anticipation and anxiety wafting from his brothers as Jared and Quil exchanged glances. 

That’s another thing, imprinting. Only Sam and Jared and Quil had imprinted so far but those odds were already totally wack. The elders said imprinting was supposed to be rare but three out of seven so far had imprinted, and in a very short timeframe mine you. Seth thought he would never be able to date again, not with the fear of running into his imprint and having to break things off. Seth knew what imprinting was and he knew generally what it felt like. He knew his imprinted brothers were in a kind of permanent spell and he knew they could see no wrong in their partner. He knew they in physical pain when they were away from their imprints, and he knew they were in complete ignorant _bliss_ when they were around them. Seth also knew that he would have no idea how it truly felt until it happened to him. 

Their eyes and scent told Seth everything he needed to know. He was about to imprint on this girl who was high as a kite and on her period. Oh shit. Seth was scared but the growing presence of Loey’s scent strangely numbed his fear. 

He took step by clumsy step towards her. 

When he was about two feet away she looked away from the ocean and at the approaching figure. And Seth looked at her. 

Seth noticed her eyes got wide and ranked over his shirtless and shoeless body, no doubt surprised by how much he had changed. She also looked very confused, probably questioning through her foggy brain if this is even happening. 

But Seth felt something different. Seth felt his knees wobble and his heart begin to race and his fingers started fidgeting wondering what her skin felt like. Seth thought nothing about his previous life goals or even previous wants and wishes because Seth knew, from this point forward, his life was two syllables; _Loey_. She was beyond beautiful. She was beyond perfect. Seth truly felt honored and privileged, he really did. 

Seth felt a grin stretch from ear to ear as he heard the others reacting to his new imprint. 

His _imprint_. 

“Seth is that you?” 

“ _Hi Loey_.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had history. Not the romantic type, because despite Seth being short and scrawny, he was still relatively liked by their peers. Loey was relatively not. She was the new girl her sophomore year, and she was also kind of chubby and her skin was kind of light and those things made her very different. All the kids at Quileute Tribal School bonded over their love of two things; going home or getting drunk. Loey happened to not like either of those things. Growing up in the Seattle area she was not used to having so much nature and so little people. So kids from school would sometimes see her sitting at the beach or sitting in the woods. But they didn’t see her at parties or local tribal events. She was kind of an outsider. Her parents apparently moved to La Push because her dad was studying the birds there. 

Devon, Loey’s brother was cool though. He had more friends in Forks but made conversation with everyone for the short while he lived here. They both fit in there better, if Seth thought about it. 

Seth, being two grades under Loey obviously knew about her, there weren’t many white girls moving to the tiny reservation, but he didn’t have classes with her. No, he never spoke to her until he became a kind of dealer.

Yes of course dealing weed is bad and he could go to jail as a brown boy and yadda yadda. But he made really good money off of it. That and his dad was friends with all the elders and the chief of police in Forks so he wasn’t too scared. The market for kush lovers in La Push is small, except once everyone is already drunk, then their handing out twenties like it’s going out of style. Also, these closed off reservation kids seem to forget that marijuana for recreational use was legal in the state of Washington. It was a new law, give them time to adjust. Their too busy dealing with the suppression American government has inflicted on natives. 

So one day Loey surprisingly added Seth on snapchat. He accepted, because he’s a nice guy remember? And a few minutes later he got a message with the emoji with crosses for eyes, the blowing smoke, and a thumbs up. He sent a thumbs up back and that was the first and last exchange they ever had. She never posted anything so he didn’t really know anything about her. 

History? Yeah, more like they had an exchange. Also Seth didn’t smoke, to be clear. Well not much anyway, certainly not enough to be considered a stoner. And certainly not now, the werewolves of La Push had metabolisms fast enough to not allow them to get drunk or high. Seth guessed they could, if maybe the consumed enough that would kill the average person. 

Her being high in this situation made it a little more difficult because Seth could tell she was attributing his massive size gain and a trick of her mind rather than reality. 

There was a long silence after Seth’s greeting. He could hear Jacob calling Sam quietly in the background to let him know the big news, which he would have found a little dramatic if he could think of anything beyond how beautiful Loey’s face was. 

Loey’s facial expression went through a series of emotions. First was plain confusion, then blank, then faintly humorous, then blank, then what seemed to be impressed, then blank, and now back to confusion. Her eyes could not stop ranking his badly cut off jeans or his bare chest. Somewhere at the back of his mind Seth wished he were dressed a little nicer, if he could think anything beyond how beautiful Loey smelled. 

“Dude you’re fucking huge,” She finally said, breaking the silence. Despite the rest of the pack being dozens of feet away Seth could hear Paul snicker. He wished they’d fuck off. Seth barley heard Loey’s comment. All he could think was how beautiful Loey’s voice sounded.

“You too,” Seth whispered. It was the outburst of laughter that woke his senses to what he actually said. Loey’s face quickly dropped from confusion to a firm frown. 

“No!” Seth shouted, unnecessarily. Loey’s frown dropped into surprise, “Not you too, you’re small. You’re so small.” 

The stage was strange. Here he was, a giant man, standing over a girl hunched next to a log and screaming at her about how small she was. The laughter behind him did not stop but increased as he attempted to right his wrong and Loey noticed the audience behind him down the beach. 

“You guys in a weird steroid cult?” She said, completely ignoring his semi complement. 

Seth had no idea what to say to that. He knew he couldn’t tell her yet, obviously. Not only would it probably freak her the fuck out but also that’d be going strictly against pack rules. They weren’t allowed to tell anybody, even imprints until they were ready. How to tell when their ready? Well that’s up to Sam for some fucked reason. 

“… Uh, kind of.” 

“Okay,” Loey said. She stood up to leave. The act of her standing intensified her smell and it almost knocked Seth off of his feet. Seth’s heart starting beating faster at the idea of her leaving. She couldn’t leave. They’d just met! Well not really, remember the snapchat exchange, but they’d met as werewolf and imprint for the first time. 

“Wait!” He yelled again, again inappropriately loud. She turned back to him with slight annoyance on his face. Fuck me, Seth thought. “Are you doing college this semester?” He didn’t really care that much, not more than he wanted to ask how many kids she wants. Where she wants to travel first. But he couldn’t think of anything else casual to say. 

Loey coughed two very fake sounding coughs then said, “I’m sick,” in a higher, nasally voice. He felt she was quoting someone, someone who obviously was not sick. That did not answer his question. He batted off the misunderstanding as a side effect of the ganga. 

Seth felt like he needed a reason to keep talking to her, “Oh, well I wanted to ask you something.” 

“What?” She said with a straight face. This conversation seemed to be boring her while Seth felt like he was awake for the first time in his life. 

There was a pause. A pause that indicated to even an idiot that he had nothing to ask her. All the while Seth’s brain was frantically trying to think of something that could give him an excuse to see her again he heard Jared faintly say, “Weed!” It was no secret to his pack brothers he did a little selling the last few years. And it was no secret to probably even normal people that this chick was high. 

Jared was a boy genius. 

“Can you sell me some weed?” 

Loey’s back straightened in surprise at his question. Though her lack of concern for being outed as high was impressive to Seth. 

“You want to buy weed from me?”

That wasn’t a no, “Uh… yeah?” Set said, hand going to rub the back of his neck. His arms movement caught Loey’s eye and Seth could feel his face heating up as she stared at his bicep. He definitely was not used to this at all. The only part of his physique that attracted women to him before transforming was his pinch-able cheeks and his innocent dimples. Because of his lack of experience Seth had no idea how to play up his look in the slightest. He let his arm fall lamely to his side. 

Loey’s eyes followed his dropping arm and stayed down towards his chest. “Do steroids make you taller?” She said to his nipples. 

Seth was hoping because of her inebriation he wouldn’t have to answer that. 

Loey giggled, “Do you always ask women for weed while shirtless on the beach?” An amused smirk appearing on her sweet face. Seth’s breath picked up at her question. What did he do? She probably wasn’t even really listening for an answer but could Seth let a moment that is even semi romantic pass? He couldn’t could he? Also did Loey think that maybe Seth was flirting with other women? If she did there’s no way he could let her think that, right?

“No!” He yelled again. Why couldn’t he keep his fucking volume under control? “Uh… no I don’t ask women for weed, um shirtless, uh ever.” 

Her eyes lazily scanned back up to his. He loved how unashamedly she’d been staring at his body. He hoped she was into it, “I guess.” 

Seth’s ears burned. Did she just agree to let him over? He could whoop and holler with celebration! But all he has time to do is break out into an overly excited smile before he felt a fucking hand on his shoulder. 

Seth’s felt like he had to physically tear his eyes away from Loey to glance at the intruder. It was fucking Jacob. Staring at Seth with what looked like sympathy and gentleness. As if he felt bad for him, which Seth couldn’t understand why he would. He just imprinted on this awesome chick and she said he could come over- 

“We need to get back to Sam’s.” 

Seth’s eyes screwed in confusion and anger, “Uh, what?” He said, not believing his pack brother. 

“We’re leaving.” Of course no room for fucking negotiation in his tone. Seth knew he had to do whatever he said, because the newest in the pack he was also the lowest rank. That didn’t give the other guys liberty to like make him pick up tacos from Jack in the Box for them but if there were doing something like, I don’t know, referring a command from Sam? He’d sure as hell need to listen to them. Jacob’s eyes were intense. As if to say ‘don’t make this harder than it needs to be’. Seth hated how easily he could read him. But, spend hours inside someone’s head and all the sudden little things like just reading their expression becomes child’s play. Hell, Seth could read how Paul feels by the tenseness of his shoulders, Quil by the crease in his brow, Jared by the fidgeting of his hands. 

That’s why Seth slowly looked back towards Loey and said, “Another time maybe?” 

All he wanted to do was to leave with her, go back to her house. Look at everything in her room. Be surrounded by her scent. Maybe be alone with Loey. Seth’s mind started spinning at those thoughts of romancing with Loey. He hadn’t even considered it, really, until now but the more he thought about it sounded amazing. 

Loey looked almost amused. “Sure,” she said looking at Jacob who was looking at Seth who was looking at Loey, “Cult duty calls.” 

Her tone indicated not at all that she was joking but Seth let out a painful laugh nonetheless. No one joined him. “Yeah, thanks.” 

Loey turned and starting walking towards the woods and Seth stayed rooted in the same spot thanks to Jacob’s stupid fucking hand. Once she was far enough that she couldn’t hear them Jacob said, “So. Loey Hargreaves. I didn’t eve know she was Quileute.” Seth didn’t answer, too busy being hypnotized by the sound of her clomp, clomping through the woods. 

“You- you know,” Jacob continued a little nervously, “You know sh-she’s your-“

“Seth’s got an imprint!” Jared yelled while jumping on his back. Being very off guard Seth easily fell to the ground. The further Loey was from him the more Seth was coming to terms with what was happening. It could have been the weight of Jared ontop of him but Seth found himself gasping for air desperately very suddenly. 

“Get off,” Jacob said, pushing Jared to the side. He slid off easily next to Seth. 

“Seth breathe man,” Quil says, coming up and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just breathe in and out. We got to go talk to Sam before you try seeing her again.” Seth was annoyed but couldn’t even communicate that to his pack brothers. Not with the quickening feeling of emptiness consuming him. 

“But…” Seth started weakly. 

“Com on,” Jared said not quite as gently as Quil but still with understanding. Seth allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet, turned around and walked back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this second chapter, I was trying to finish my other unfinished works. But I'm finally done with them! And without further ado, here's the second chapter<3

A couple hours later and Seth is in Emily and Sam’s living room. His stomach was full of Taco Bell and his head was full of thoughts. Like how Loey’s voice sounds like crickets and bubbling creeks and everything good. 

“So I guess we need to keep tabs on everyone that’s even a fucking sixteenth Quileute?” Seth heard Sam say on the phone somewhere in a different room. Everyone could. Except Emily who was currently cleaning a cut under Paul’s eye he had gotten earlier that day. Got to work quickly to get the dirt out before the wound heals over and scabs. The only member of the pack missing was Leah, whom fortunately for Seth was out on patrol and was not present for this inevitably embarrassing conversation.

Sam hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Seth was placed awkwardly on a dining room chair positioned in front of the television so all other pack members who were sprawled on the couches were sitting facing him. Like he was about to open some fucking birthday presents or something and not receive a talking to somewhere in between an intervention and the sex talk. After he phased for the first time, Seth was forced to endure a scene similar to this. That time though the topic was the dramatic changes that were going to occur in his body. And how if he told anyone outside of the elders and Sam’s consent he’d be in some deep shit. 

“Okay Seth, um congratulations,” Sam began, striding into the living room after hanging up the phone. Seth stared back at him blankly. He was annoyed this was happening. And annoyed this was taking precious time away from being with Loey. 

“I uh know how it feels to be apart from your… you know. So thanks for cooperating,” his face serious, obviously trying to show Seth his genuine concern. Sam thanking Seth was comically misplaced though, considering Seth was slumped in his dining room chair like a moody teenager, arms crossed and brows furrowed. 

Sam paused, probably to see if Seth would respond, when he didn’t Sam continued, “You know, you can’t tell her.” He says with his arms crossed, getting right down to business. Seth stayed silent, staring up at his alpha without bothering to lift his chin. “We don’t know her very well,” Seth bristled at the word _we_. For perhaps the first time noticing how exclusionary it was, “And I’m not sure if she even knows about the legends- So. Just. W-when the time comes we will educate her on the legends and then let her know… uh, appropriately.” 

Seth rolled his eyes. He wasn’t usually so open in his defiance towards his alpha, that was Paul’s role, but what the fuck did Sam think he was doing? Did he think _he_ would know when the ‘time comes’? Seth pushed hot breath through his nostrils angrily. Sam didn’t know _anything_ about him or Loey. 

“Come on Seth, it’s for your own good.” Quil said from the corner of the couch, pressed in between Jacob and Jared. 

“I know this isn’t what you want to hear,” Sam said, having the fucking audacity to take a knee so he could look at Seth eye to eye. Seth’s closed off posture somehow became more rigid. “But you have a lot of new and very powerful hormones happening in your body,” Seth felt his face grow warm with embarrassment at Sam’s words. This conversation wasn’t about to turn sexy was it? “And you might not be able to stop yourself from telling her if you feel like that’s what she wants you to do, so I have to order you. Not to,” he stuttered. 

Seth hated how reasonable Sam was being. And he hated knowing deep down that he might be a tiny bit right. 

“Okay fine,” Seth croaked in a voice so bitter it was unfamiliar. 

“Telling her is not the only thing you’re going to fail at not doing,” Jared said making Paul laugh. Quil crossed his arms angrily and Jacob seemed to be lost in thought, staring out the window. Seth’s face started heating up more. 

“Um yeah, that’s the next thing,” Sam said awkwardly. He stood and took a few steps back, apparently unable to be eye-to-eye for this one, “There is a small… uh technicality you should know before seeing her again.” 

Seth felt himself crumble in on himself in the chair with mortification; burying his head in his hands on his lap, “I know the mechanics of how sex works,” he groaned. Hearing his pack brothers laugh at him made Seth attempt to burry his head even deeper in his hands. 

“I’m sure you do,” Sam was making this _so_ uncomfortable, “but uh- the thing is-”

“The more you get the more you’ll want,” Jared cut in easily. 

“What?” Seth asked, popping his head out of hiding like a groundhog. He knew how much Jared and Sam are into their imprints now but wasn’t completely aware of how that might have been different earlier on in their imprint. He had phased only two weeks ago after all. 

“What he means to say,” Sam started, throwing a look at Jared, “is that imprinting has to do with mating and uh you know what mating involves,” he cleared his throat, “but um the further you get, uh in a sexual way… with her, with your imprint, the less you’ll be able to control your- uh inner- inner wolf from taking it… all the way.” 

Emily’s composure had been slowly deteriorating the entire conversation but she was full on laughing now. Seth had all but forgotten his annoyance in this new information. His posture had un-crumbled completely now and he was sitting at attention to what Sam’s words, “Are you saying… I might be a, a danger to…” 

“No, not like that!” Sam said, eyes widening, “No, you will be able to stop things… its just going to be _very hard_.” The emphasis on very hard and the incline in Sam’s head as he said it gave Seth a good picture as to what very hard thing he’s dealing with here. 

Seth was now leaning forward in his chair, hands working nervously, eyebrows high at this unexpected layer to his relationship with Loey. He was going to have to really take things slow, Seth guessed as much. Until she’s ready to go all the way. Just thinking that had Seth physically blushing. 

That way it’ll be easiest to control himself, right? Seth wanted to make sure she was always safe, and even if that means safe from Seth. 

Sam could sense he had lost Seth at this point, “Alright, well I guess that’s it. Um I do suggest you wait until tomorrow until you see her again.” 

“What?” eyes quickly snapping up to Sam’s. 

“It’s eight Seth. You can’t just show up to her house at eight at night,” Sam said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Loey’s parents got home from work she had incensed the dank smell out of the house. Luckily Loey had a mediation altar in her room and that easily explained why she’s burning incense all the time. Her college major for her online classes was theology after all. Not that she was religious. It was just fascinating to her, and her big goal is to one day to be a professor. Religions have always interested Loey and she incorporated a lot of the different major religions into her own personal spiritual practice. An altar from Hinduism, mindfulness meditation from Buddhism, a forgiveness journal from Christianity, seasonal celebrations from Paganism, the list goes on. 

But for all the spiritual tools she has, Loey was definitely a balanced yogi or monk or zen master or anything. Her meditation today consisted of occasional pesky thoughts of Seth Clearwater. The more she sobered up the more she realized how truly bizarre his appearance was. They were never close in high school but the reservation only has so many kids and they all knew each other. Seth was scrawny a few months ago. And like five foot ten. Now he was closer to seven feet tall! That doesn’t happen with steroids… right? 

Loey attributed the weird growth to genetics. That’s what it has to be. There were a couple of other examples of this strange, native phenomena happening, i.e. all those other cult guys, so many insane growth spurts are some weird trademark of the Quileute tribe. Loey’s mother always claimed to be partly Quileute, that’s why they landed on this spot to move from the options her father’s job provided, but Loey didn’t believe her. Everyone on the island was fucking stick skinny! There was no way she shared those gorgeous genetics. Loey looked like a squat pig next compared to them, the pink coloring as well as the obvious reference to body type. 

“Come eat, Loey,” she heard her father softly call from the bottom of the stairs. She rolled her eyes and tied half her shoulder-length hair into a loop bun with a pink scrunchie, before heading down. Walking down the stairs Loey tried not to notice all the framed accomplishments of Devon’s lining the walls. There were metals in frames, pictures of him standing at podiums, Devon giving a few speeches, him winning a few rewards; there were plenty of résumé boosters decorating her stairway. 

At the bottom of the stairway Loey found her two parents sitting on the floor around their trunk coffee table with pasta primavera set atop of it in matching rose tinted glass bowls. Her father was drinking white wine, her mother an IPA. Loey took her normal spot on the ground, the closest to the dog bed where their pug Tulip wetly snored.

“You wouldn’t believe the shit I saw today,” Loey’s mother Madelyn Hargreaves began. This was part of their usual routine. Loey and her father, Chester Hargreaves, would sit silently while listening to her mother talk about her coworkers eating habits. “That new girl Tiffany? The one who’s straight out of college? Brought a fucking single serving of Lucky Charms, _cool ranch_ Doritos, and a fucking carton of strawberry milk for lunch today. Almost all available in the cafeteria mind you, but no, she bought these on her usual Circle K stop this morning. I could tell because it’s different packaging.” 

Chester, the bitch, would nod along while only making eye contact with Rachel Maddow on the television, pretending to listen to my mother. So, Loey was left always with all the eye contact and full participation of the stupid conversation. And no, it was not a choice to not play along as if hearing about Tiffany’s digestive system isn’t the best part of your day, otherwise Madelyn will continue to keep talking about the same shit only this time she will begin every sentence with “I know I’m supposed to shut up, but…” 

After dinner Loey slipped away back up to her room without either parent seeming to notice. That was part of the usual routine too. It wasn’t like other families, Loey imagined, where parents are interested in how Loey’s school work or job hunting or how life is going. Nope. No one ever asked. And if Loey ever brought it up to them, basically only when she needed to, they’d just say “Okay honey.” For example, when Loey decided university was not in her cards she needed to consult her parents to make sure they weren’t going to kick her out or anything she dropped the bomb on them, expecting some kind of reaction. But no, of course not, they just said; “Okay honey.” 

University sounded like hell on earth if high school was anything to judge by. When they lived in Seattle things were a little different but not necessarily in a better way. Instead of standoffish and isolating like the people in La Push were, they were spoiled and privileged and oftentimes cruel to people who are different. AKA the chubby girl. Loey did prefer the scenery in La Push though. In fact, it was being out in the woods those times Loey told her parents she was out with ‘friends’, that created her want to study theology. The more time you spend with nature the more you believe in magic, Loey is a firm believer of. 

Up in her room Loey’s eyes twitched to her side table. She had been binging the Umbrella Academy all day and the actor playing Ben was getting her into some type of mood. His face was gorgeous and Loey couldn’t stop thinking about how cool it would be to fuck a ghost. She quickly started playing a random podcast on her phone while slipping on headphones for her laptop. Loey reached for her pink, studded vibrator in her bedside table. 

She had only been masturbating for about a year. Before, she was pretty nervous to address the whole thing. When you grow up hating your body the thought of pleasuring yourself comes with a little more difficulty. Once she gave it a try though she found herself often reaching to her bedside table at the end of the day. Usually porn would be playing, but Loey considered herself pretty imaginative from time to time as well. 

She relaxed into her bed and started thinking about somehow running into Klaus from the show, and convincing him to allow Ben and her to have one night of ecstasy. Moving the scene in her head to a grandiose bedroom, Loey imagined Ben hovering above her. His gorgeous eyes and structured face mesmerizing her. Ben started kissing down her neck and towards her torso, she imagined him playfully nipping at her. Loey marveled at his tan, toned back. Wait, was he tan? Ben’s mouth explored lower and Loey placed her hand in her mouth to prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping. 

Outside the fantasy; Loey began bringing herself closer to climax. She imagined Ben teasing her and kissing back up her body. His glorious dark shoulders working as his mouth licked Loey’s sensitive skin. His dark curls approached closer and closer and when a hot mouth wrapped around one (large) sensitive nipple Loey noticed with a shock that fantasy Ben had left her and was replaced by the Seth she saw that the beach earlier. Loey was in too deep to stop her rhythm so, she went with it. 

Seth kissed up Loey’s neck and around to her ear. He whispered with full contact, making her shiver, “ _Hi Loey_.” His sweet tone replicated from before. Loey wrapped her hand around the back of Seth’s head and pulled at his hair. Seth moaned a delicious, low moan and then finally, _finally_ brought his mouth down between her legs. Just before placing his tongue on her skin Seth looked up at Loey through thick eye lashes and said; “You’re so small.” She came, and in her fantasy wrapping her legs around Seth’s head as she did so. 

Loey’s face burned while placing her vibrator back into her bedside table. After rinsing it of course. She felt kind of dumb. Also, a thought tickled the back of her mind, is she a pedophile? He was underage after all. He sure didn’t look underage. Hell, he looked like he could be _Loey’s_ babysitter. But just because he’s hot now and was decent to her, she’s masturbating to him? Was she that desperate for someone to be nice to her? She couldn’t even think about the whole “small” moment without having major cringe. God, that’s so pathetic. 

That night during her final meditation (she tries to do five a day, from Islam) Loey tried to affirm she’s beautiful and she deserves the space she takes up. As a feminist, it made her feel yucky she’d be so moved by a boy calling her _small_. On the other hand, after meditation Loey also felt like she needed to forgive herself in her forgiveness journal. For feeling ashamed. She was just a human. And Seth was hot as fuck. It is okay for her to masturbate to him. He’d never know anyway. 

Loey was sure he would never be interested. He’s probably with someone else. Someone athletic and tall like his sister, Leah. He probably has a lot of experience in the bedroom.

Loey… did. Have experience in the bedroom that is. The hot boys in her grade were exclusive to the boys who are currently in the cult; Jared, Jacob, and Quil so obviously no luck there. There were a few other guys she had short happenings with. A handjob here, a few car sex stories there, but Loey would not consider herself an expert. She had never really been in a relationship. Which is cool. Didn’t have like a best friend either. Which is sick. She did have meditation, she guessed. And weed. Which she regularly got from a friend of Devon’s who lives in Forks. Another outing she liked to call call ‘hanging out with friends’ to her parents. 

Right before falling asleep, Loey wouldn’t admit to herself in the morning, thoughts of Seth’s sweet eyes and what he might be doing at that moment ran through her head.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Seth had the luxury of waking up at five in the morning. His patrol shift slotted nicely between Embry’s midnight to five and Jacob’s ten to three. After running around trying to distract himself from Paul’s god-awful thoughts about a dream he had, Seth was finally let free at around ten. He walked straight to Loey’s house. 

He didn’t know exactly where Loey lived, but he did see where she left the beach yesterday and Seth’s sense of smell for her was very sensitive since imprinting. It was easy to trace it back to her place. He tried not to think about how weird it was for him to be tracking her down as he approached the house. 

The house was small, but sizable, actually, compared to the average native’s. It was two stories, painted white with either gray or blue shutters, Seth could not tell. And that’s not for lack of vantage. Seth could see small cracks in the paint around the doorframe from across the street. He was just bad with colors. 

Taking large strides towards her front door, Seth noticed the barren driveway. Maybe she wasn’t home and he was getting confused by her scent in her house. That thought give Seth a little jolt of pain zap up his spine. That familiar, stinging pain that meant he missed Loey. Last night the biting sensation had him continuously waking throughout the night, heart pounding and fingers grasping for someone that wasn’t there. 

It was the fourth time he woke up, or maybe fifth, when Seth found himself staring blankly at his ceiling and thinking about whether or not it was objectifying to think about a woman while masturbating? 

This was a thought that had truly never crossed Seth’s mind before. And he had masturbated many times. To many different women. But, eyes scanning the bumpy surface of the popcorn ceiling above him, Seth could not stop thinking about the ethics and possible injustices behind porn and masturbation in the modern world. 

Loey was just so beautiful. She was smooth and round and he wished he could run his tongue over every-

And he was hard under his dark blue and red plaid sheets. 

And she smelled _so good_. Seth let his hand graze down his defined abdomen as he felt something deep inside himself shudder at his thoughts of Loey. That something was his wolf, Seth decided. That rumble brought a little fear. It was powerful, and it was unfamiliar and it was so, _so_ delicious. 

Grasping himself, Seth felt almost as if he was doing it for the first time. Loey’s affect on him already so powerful and they’d only spoken _once_. He gasped as his hand slid up and down, his eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly open. He imagined how she would feel under his hands, the sounds she might make, her gorgeous legs-

And he was coming. His body jerked as waves of pleasure took their course throughout Seth’s body. He pumped himself through his orgasm with practiced, gentle strokes. 

He came so hard he laughed a little to himself later while finishing up throwing away his jizz soaked tissues. Just thinking about Loey made him come harder and quicker than he has since he was twelve. 

He had never wanted to have sex with someone so bad. Or even just have sex with someone at all, if we’re being honest. He hadn’t been with anyone before much to the pack’s amusement. Not everyone in the pack made fun of him for it, though. Leah very embarrassingly encouraged Seth while driving them to school one day and told him it was okay for Seth to be a virgin. He had buried his head in his hands and begged her to stop talking about it. But she insisted he knew, just because the guys made fun of him didn’t mean he should feel pressured to have sex. 

Seth knocked on Loey’s white door. 

He heard her (or at least he was pretty sure it was her) stand up from somewhere upstairs in the back of the house, her distinct footsteps coming towards the front and then eventually down the stairs to the front door. When it opened Seth almost forgot how small she was. At least a foot and a half shorter then him, Seth eyeballed. 

She was just so fucking pretty. Her eyes were clear and bare and a beautiful blue. She wore a long, plain brown shirt that hung over fitted sweats that tapered at her ankle. She looked comfortable. And kind of like she was going to yoga class. Her smell was just as intoxicating as he remembered, and being near her his heart seemed to finally beat normally again. Not quite so erratic and strained feeling like it was when Seth was away from her.

The scent of being on edge and confusion mingled and wafted to Seth after his initial hit of her. He flashed her his best dazzling smile, showing off his dimples. This earned him a slow smile spreading across Loey’s face like rain down window glass. Success!

“Seth?” she asked, confusion still lingered in her smell and on her face. 

“Hi Loey,” Seth said, feeling his dopey grin present on his face.

There was a first trimester pregnant pause. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Seth said, realizing he was staring. He ducked a little to peer under the doorframe, “Is now a bad time?” Loey looked over her left shoulder, into the house. 

She hadn’t moved from the doorway, “Um. I guess not? There’s no one here but me,” then a thought seeming to occur to her, “Is this about weed?” 

Seth’s mouth opened and brow furrowed in surprise, confusion, and then quickly moving to panic as he tried to fabricate an answer to that question. Fuck, he thought, he had forgotten about the weed thing. Did she think he was a stoner? Does he keep playing as this guy who smokes? Or does he tell her he only said that because he wanted to hangout with her?

“Uh… do you want it to be?” he said then closed his mouth with a thud, feeling stupid. 

She considered him for a moment. Seth could get lost in her eyes. She seemed to be able to figure Seth out completely in a matter of moments; “I’m actually running out?” she excused, eyes falling to the floor. 

“That’s okay!” Seth might have jumped a little too quickly. Making it almost seem as if he’s scared of the devil’s lettuce. “We don’t need to smoke! I’d really like to just hangout then.” 

Now, Seth a month ago would have thought that was fucking bold. He would never walk up to a women’s home without being invited, first off, but to outright say he’d like to hangout with a girl? Fuck no. That shits bold. But now he was basically a different person. And he’d much rather risk embarrassing himself than doom himself to more hours apart from her. 

“You want to hangout with me?” she said. Maybe she didn’t have him figured out. 

“Yeah!” no doubt about that. She seemed surprised. But not quite put off either. 

“Okay.” 

Seth followed Loey up to her bedroom. A sentence he hoped to never stop saying. There was so much to take in. Most importantly: Loey walking in front of him. Even her loose-framed shirt could not hide her gorgeous backside. Her image took up eighty five percent of his brainpower alone. He also noticed in passing the strengthening of other scents. Like they had a dog, probably a small dog. And there are two other people who live here with Loey. Probably her mother and father. And he could even smell that someone else came here a lot but probably for only short periods at a time. Probably Loey’s older brother. Seth also noticed photographs lining the walls. A lot of sports stuff. Almost all sports stuff. All sports stuff with a sprinkling of Mr. Hargreaves posing with different birds. 

Up the stairs Loey led them down a very short hallway before stopping in front of a black door. On the door was a five pointed star surrounded by what looked like either little red flowers or berries. She seemed to be uncertain. Loey looked over her shoulder at Seth’s face.

“Pretty door.” 

Again, she seemed surprised by Seth’s words. She gave him another adorable small smile before turning back to her door and letting them inside. The room had all the normal parts. A bed, a dresser, a desk, what looked like closet doors, another door maybe leading to an attached bathroom; but the room was not at all what Seth would consider normal. 

Her walls were probably white but completely covered in things. Not posters of bands or movies like in Seth’s room, no he saw posters of what looked like religious art all over the room. The art was beautiful, and from many different cultures, multiple Gods and Goddesses Seth did not recognize. Loey had fairy lights and lava lamps and salt lamps but no ceiling fan like in Seth’s room. In the corner of the room there was what looked like a small hut made out of tapestry. Seth could see inside a tiny chair covered in white, fluffy fabric in front of what Seth could only describe as an altar. There was a large red candle in the center of another five-pointed star, there was a wooden elephant bedazzled with gems, an angel figurine with a golden halo, some dried maybe cedar or something wrapped in string. It was very, _very_ unique and very, _very_ cool. 

After taking it in Seth noticed Loey staring at him. There were a lot of strong scents in here, making it difficult to detect her emotion through smell. He could smell a shit ton of incense and kind of a lot of weed and when he focused he could smell joy. 

The smell of her joy indicated to Seth he had another dopey grin on his face, without him noticing this time, “Your room’s fucking awesome.” 

She smiled, _again_. “You like it?” 

“Yeah!” Seth said taking a step towards the nearest wall to look closer at those religious images, “You’ve got so many… pictures.” 

“Yeah, I’m studying theology.” 

She was so woke. Seth didn’t deserve her. 

“That’s cool,” Seth said trying to keep his emotions relatively in check and out of his voice. 

Loey sat on the dark sheets of her unmade bed; “Speaking of studying, shouldn’t you be in school?” 

Seth felt awkward. Not only at Loey’s words but also with being ridiculously taller than her with her seated. Now he felt like he was giving her a talking to- and oh no, oh no stop with the picturing right now- but she didn’t invite him to sit and Seth wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for touching girl’s beds. 

“Yeah…” bad start, “I uh, have been taking some time off.” Come to think of it, the elders told Sam to gather almost the entire pack to discuss the do’s and don’ts of imprinting, including how Seth was not allowed to tell Loey, and yet they did not give him a fucking alternate story to tell her when she inevitably asks about school or his weird body or the temperature of his skin. Seth inwardly eye rolled so hard he thought he might fall over. 

“What for?” 

Shit. “Um… I’m doing like an apprentice thing?” Oh my god. Who allowed Seth to be the one coming up with the fake backstory? 

Amazingly, that seemed to somewhat satisfy her. Seth thought she still seemed suspicious, as he watched Loey’s eyes scan his plain light blue T-shirt no doubt wondering about his physique. 

He felt like he needed to change the subject, “So uh, what are you doing today?” 

She was having none of that, “Nothing. How did you know where I live?” 

Fuck. God, use that tiny brain Seth and _think_ , “I… used the location thingy… on Snapchat.” Seth considered maybe just running towards her second story window and jumping through it. He was such an idiot. And now Loey is never going to like him. 

“… That’s weird as hell,” her arms crossed as she continued to stare at Seth from her bed. Strangely, under all the musk in the room Seth could not smell a lot of negative emotions. Just curiosity. And amusement. And every second he spent around Loey he felt like an explorer in the stars. 

“I’m… sorry,” her expression remaining blank and neutral as Seth spoke, “I just wanted to hangout. I can go though,” He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the door behind him. He felt the wolf inside of him tense thinking about leaving.

“That’s okay,” and relief flooded Seth’s heart. “Just as long as you’re not going to try to murder me.” 

“Definitely not,” Seth said with what he hoped was another dazzling grin. 

Loey scooted a little closer towards the head of her bed, “Sit,” she said patting down the spot right next to her. 

Sitting down on her bed almost happened in slow motion. With each millimeter he grew closer to coming in contact with where his imprint slept the more smells seeped their way into his radar. This was not good. That is to say, the smells themselves were good. They were really, _really_ good. He could smell just so much _Loey_. There was that rich berry scent, that earthy sawdust scent, he could smell a bit of a now fading menstruation scent. Honestly if Seth could pause time he’d like to spend hours studying those scents. But there was another scent that Seth, and his wolf, could not help but notice. This scent was on a different vibration level than the rest. And there was no mistaking to the wolf part of Seth that this scent was a sexy scent.

Seth could tell right away that it was a matter of… self-pleasure, because he knew no one else had been in the room with her. Seth felt a little gross at the jealous brittle that swept his body when thinking of the possibility of someone ever being in this room with her like he was now. 

As soon as Seth was fully sitting his eyes screwed shut and his very tense neck turned to the side, away from Loey, trying to get a breath of fresher air. The presence of his wolf was growing more and more impending. It just smelt _so fucking good_. And of course the human part of Seth was supplying himself with images of what Loey might have been doing, _a-plenty_. Like… what was she wearing? What _wasn’t_ she wearing? And, the thought tickled Seth everywhere, what was she thinking about? 

Quickly Seth’s loosing self-control flag started waving frantically in his brain. He was starting to get a sense of what Jared and Sam were saying. _The more you get the more you’ll want._

Seth tried to straighten up and appear normal. He felt his pupils dilate a little more and he started trying to alphabetize his album collection in his mind to insure that no other part of Seth… straightens up. 

Loey seemed unaffected by his inner struggle. 

“You know you never wanted to hangout before,” Loey said with a smile. There was no mistaking the edge of bitterness to her words. That cleared Seth’s fog momentarily. 

When he thought about it, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Loey around other people. He regrettably did not really attempt trying to be her friend when they were in high school together. She was always hanging out on a bench outside, staring into the woods. He felt sad. Was his imprint lonely? Did she have friends? 

She continued after Seth’s lack of response, “Before all this,” she said gesturing to Seth. Because of their relatively close proximity the back of her fingertips gently grazed Seth’s left bicep. 

Both of them clearly had an immediate reaction to the contact. Even with the addition of feeling bad about Loey being isolated, Seth’s arousal had in no way lessoned. He was still… relaxed, but he was definitely more affected by literally nothing even happening than he had ever been before. When Loey’s hand touched Seth he felt a thousand electric ants start where their skin had made contact and rippled throughout his entire body. Her touch was like a lighting bolt to his nervous system. 

Loey was having a different reaction. Her hand quickly retreated as if she was burned, “You’re fucking lava hot!” 

Seth was focusing with all his might to keep his breathing even and posture resembling normal. He had no idea what to say. 

“Are you sick?” she asked, clearly looking for answers. 

“I don’t think so,” Seth said dumbly. 

Then Loey grabbed Seth’s bicep with her right hand, clearly feeling the temperature of his skin. Seth sucked in a breath and leaned away from her. She didn’t notice, “I think you might be, man.” 

Then her fucking left hand left it’s place steadying her on the bed and was put flat on Seth’s chest. 

Even though there was a T-shirt in-between them, Loey could clearly feel the heat radiating off Seth’s body. And Seth could easily feel the intense bond he had with her, and how much the wolf in him liked it when Loey touched him. Without thinking, his hand wrapped around Loey’s left wrist. Probably to steady her or even trying to steady himself but Seth instead just gave himself more skin-on-skin contact with her and Seth felt the muscles on his back tense. He grip remained steady, careful not to tighten his hold on her. 

Loey was looking at his face, Seth saw in his peripherals. She seemed concerned which was understandable but also melted his heart a bit. 

“I’m fine,” his voice was rough, he cleared it before continuing, “Just hot is all.” Which had more truth than he hoped was communicated. He let go of her wrist, reluctantly because of the wolf, and her left hand fell. Her right hand, which was clutching his bicep, stayed. 

“How old are you?” she asked suddenly. Seth thought maybe she was calculating something in her brain, but he couldn’t think of what about.

“Sixteen,” and her calculating expression didn’t falter. Like she expected that answer but she wasn’t thrilled. His mouth continued, “but I’m an old sixteen.” 

Very cool, Seth. 

“And you wanted to hangout, because of why again?” 

Here was another opportunity for Seth to totally fuck everything up. He couldn’t help being a little honest though, “Because I saw you on the beach. And I thought it would be really nice to hangout. And because… we never got to when we went to school together.” 

This made her expression change completely. Loey, with her hand still resting on Seth’s bicep and still sending shocks throughout him, was staring at Seth with an unreadable expression. Loey, with the faintest smell of her sexy, _sexy_ sex in the air, looked earnest and beautiful and was looking at Seth with an intensity that was foreign to him. 

Let the record show, Seth’s reflexes were really fast. He was able to fight with vampires and other werewolves so, it goes without saying. He could catch anything thrown at him, whether he’s waiting for it or not. Humans could never really manage a sneak attack on him again, not with their slow movements and heavy breathing and obvious smells giving them away. But for the first time in the two weeks of Seth’s wolf-hood, which by god felt like a fucking lifetime, Seth’s guard was hella down. So when Loey’s hands crept on either side of Seth’s jaw, he didn’t react. Just stared. And when Loey lowered his head to meet hers, he didn’t react. Just let her. 

But as soon as their lips came in contact Seth’s hands were around her shoulders and back before he could even think about what was happening. And she was kissing him. And Seth was kissing her. And _oh my god_. 

Seth made a muffled _mmph_ sound, as his lips started moving against hers. Her back was small and her hands around his face were so small and her lips were so soft. Seth felt waves of pleasure and an urgent need to go _further_ course throughout his body. Hearing the sounds of kissing and smelling Loey’s scent slightly change made Seth fully hard within seconds. Fucking record time, considering his… girth. His breathing picked up and he was so lost in the sensation he didn’t realize with each outbreath he was making barely audible, but just audible enough, whines. 

Loey broke away every so slightly and spoke against Seth’s lips; “You’re so hot.” That made Seth fucking _shiver_. Though he didn’t know if she meant like sexy or simply just hot temperature-wise. Loey’s lips moved down from his lips to start kissing his jaw. Her soft lips kissed down towards his ear, making sure to kiss just under the sensitive area, and then gently placing kisses down his neck. 

“Ah,” Seth breathed. Drawing out the word as Loey’s mouth moved. Her scent was growing more… romantic let’s say, and that encouraged the wolf inside of Seth even more. Not a single thought of pack mind reading occurred to Seth for the first time since initially phasing. He was so in the moment and so turned on and everything was _Loey_. His arm on her back slid across her waist and tightened every so slightly. 

Then Loey released the fucking sexiest; “Mm.” 

This made Seth go crazy. He tightened his grip around her waist even more as her mouth worked on his neck, unfortunately leaving bruises that didn’t stand a chance against Seth’s healing abilities. He just needed _more_. Seth confidently, but definitely from the hormones, brought one hand up to thread through her hair. She hummed a response, sending vibrations through his neck and straight to his dick. Seth guided Loey’s head back up to him and kissed her deep, tilting her head with his hand in her hair as he did so. Now Loey’s scent was really starting to change and that was doing amazing things to his inner wolf. Seth swore he could begin to feel heat radiating from her… lower area. 

But Loey was not done surprising him. Without any fucking warning she swung one leg over Seth’s waist so she was straddling him. The heat was all of the sudden ten-fold. Her close proximity increased everything. He could smell her more, feel her more and her crotch being anywhere near his dick was making both Seth and his inner wolf groan with euphoria. 

Seth’s hands flew to her hips. Either to bring her closer or to push her away, he wasn’t sure. But once his hands were there Seth found himself flexing his fingers, feeling Loey’s soft curves and gorgeous body. His hands were so large that his fingers ended in almost a dangerous area but Loey did not seem to mind. Her kisses only became more heated now that she was straddling him. Loey’s hands were wrapped around his neck and she was propping herself up a bit to reach his mouth. 

Seth started feeling himself loose control. His hands were inching closer and closer towards her ass and he wanted to grab handfuls of her so badly. He wanted to pull her down and grind his dick up against her. But he was afraid. He knew powerful hormones were affecting him and he barely knew Loey. He didn’t know if he was going to loose control, he didn’t knew if she was going to ask him to stop later and he wouldn’t be able to. He didn’t know what was happening. All he could think was fuck me, holy fucking shit, so hot, so hard, etc.

With a surge of Seth-control, he managed to break the kiss and lean his head back. That was kind of a mistake. Loey was even hotter than usual. Her pupils were blown, her cheeks flushed, and her fucking lips were red and thoroughly kissed. _By me_ , Seth thought to himself. 

He looked at her and got lost in her eyes for a moment, “This is awesome.” His voice was scratchy and his whole body was screaming at him to continue kissing Loey, “I got to go.” 

Loey looked frankly… taken aback. 

“You’re leaving?” Feeling a tiny bit of pain creep into his radar from Loey was a punch to the gut. He had to do this right? This was the safest thing for Loey right? For him to leave? He didn’t feel like her was doing her a favor, not with the way she was looking at him. 

“I… have to go… to work,” he was a bad liar. And finally the fact that everyone in the pack is going to fucking make fun of him so hard was making itself known in Seth’s conscious. _Great_. 

“Okay,” she was definitely disappointed. 

“Will you go out with me tonight?” he said a little too loudly. Seth thought maybe he’d be able to have his head on straight if he went tonight. 

Loey’s entire demeanor changed again. Seth breathed in relief and her scents of joy. 

“Okay.” 

After untangling themselves and a slightly awkward and very difficult goodbye Seth disappeared into the woods to phase and run home. 

He phased in, and immediately felt Paul, Sam, and his fucking sister. Of course. 

_Yep. Nope._

Seth phased out. Walking is always nice, right?


End file.
